K.O.Bob HeroPants
Cast * SpongeBob SquarePants - K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Patrick Star - Clarence Wendell (Clarence) * Gary the Snail - Baby Teeth (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Squidward Tentacles - Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Mr. Krabs - Mr. Gar (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes) * Plankton - Lord Boxman (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes) * Karen - Shannon (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes) * Sandy Cheeks - Dendy (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes) * Mrs. Puff - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Pearl - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Larry the Lobster - Johnny Bravo * The Flying Dutchman - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mermaid Man - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Barnacle Boy - Robin (Teen Titans) * Wormy - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) * Squilliam Fancyson - Raymond (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Patchy the Pirate - Cyborg (Teen Titans) * Polly the Parrot - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * The Goofy Goober Peanut - Joker (Batman) * King Neptune - Superman * Queen Amphitrite - Wonder Woman * Princess Mindy - Starfire (Teen Titans) * Dennis - Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) * Cyclops - T-Rex (Jurassic Park) * Invincibubble - Rain (Mortal Kombat) * Mr. Superawesomeness - Spider-Man * Sour Note - Blue Ranger (Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel) * Sir Pinch-a-Lot - Iron-Man * The Rodent - Vix (Spark: A Spark Tail) * Plank-Ton -The Hulk * Burger Beard - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Bubbles - Parappa the Rapper * Tom - Sonic the Hedgehog * Bubble Bass - Goro (Mortal Kombat) * Fred - Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) * Jellyfishes - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Yeti Krab - Yeti (Disney's Animal Kingdom Ride - Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbiddin Mountain) * French Narrator - Magic Mirror (Shrek) * Harold Squarepants - Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heros) * Margaret Squarepants - Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Squilvia - Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Mr. Doodle - Scooby Doo * Doodlebob - T.K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Alaskan Bull Worm - Carnotaurus (Disney's Dinosaur) * Bubble Buddy - Yogi Bear * Betsy Krabs - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Smelly - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Scooter - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Harold "Bill" Reginald - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) * Stanley S. Squarepants - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Thugs - FBI (Transformers) * Lead Thug - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Police Officers - Thomas and Friends Characters * Flats - Kratos * Flat's Father - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Blackjack Squarepants - Zangief (Street Fighter) * Grandpa Squarepants - Crinkly Wrinkly (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) * Grandma Squarepants - Ginger (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) * Lord Royal Highness - Ultraman * Old Man Jenkins - Eustace Bagg (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Triton - Black Adam * The Sea Bear - Darkseid (Superman) * The Sea Rhino - Thanos (Avengers) * Nancy Suzy Fish - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Jack Kahuna Laguna - Captain Jack Sparrow (POTC) * Dr. Gill Gilliam - Commissioner James Gordon (Batman) * Mrs. Grisstelpuss - Smurfette (Smurfs) * Herb Star - Chad (Clarence) * Margie Star - Mary (Clarence) * Janet and Marty - Ellen and Stanley (The ZhuZhus) * Tattletale Strangler - Jasper (Steven Universe) * Man Ray - Ernesto (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) * Dirty Bubble - Jethro (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) * Robot Krabs - Robot Gar (a fan-made OK K.O. character) * Sinister Slug - Brainiac (Superman) * Jumbo Shrimp - Bane (Batman) * Atomic Flounder - Ultron (Avengers) * The Moth - Mandrake (Epic) * Carl - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Squid Doodle - Radicles Doodle (a fan-made OK K.O. character) * Dead Eye Plankton - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Horace B. Magic - Genie (Aladdin) * Mr. and Mrs. Tentacles - Ofrang and Thedosia (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) * Polene Puff - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Lou - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * Kevin C. Cucumber - Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) * Monroe Timmy - Snappy Smurfling (Smurfs) * Frank - Flash * Nat Peterson - Batman * Billy the Snail - E.B. (Hop) * Lenny - Winnie the Pooh * The Royal Crown Polisher - Courage the Cowardly Dog * Squire - Green Arrow * Captain Blue Squarepants - Aquaman * Sergeant Sam Roderick - Red Skull * Tyler - Colewort (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) * Lord Poltergeist - The Boogeyman (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Boat Jacker - Two-Face (Batman) * Don the Whale - Shazam * Professor Percy - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Dr. Marmalade - Magilla Gorilla * Lord Reginald - Detective Chimp * David Hasselhoff - Himself * Pirates - Themselves Episodes Season 1 * Help Wanted/Leaf Blower/Tree at the Treedome * Bubblestand/Ripped Pants * Fishing/Boxman! * Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Driving School * Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet House * Major Glory and Robin/Pickles * Hall Monitor/Fish Jam * Dendy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots * Nature Hero/Opposite Day * Culture Shock/F.U.N. * MuscleK.O. BuffHero/Radicles the Unfriendly Ghost * The Chaperone/Employee of the Month * Scaredy Hero/I Was a Teenage Baby Teeth * KO-129/Karate Choppers * Sleepy Time/Suds * Valentine's Day/The Paper * Arrgh!/ * /Walking Small * Fools in April/'s Spatula * Hooky/Major Glory and Robin II Season 2 # Your Shoe's Untied/Rad's Day Off # Something Smells/Bossy Boots # Big Fat Loser/Bubble Buddy # Dying for Pie/Imitation Gar # Robot Jones/Burger Hype # Grandma's Kisses/Radville # Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime # Christmas Who? # Survival of the Idiots/Dumped # No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Major Glory and Robin III/Kappa Jokes # Pressure/The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied/Baby Teeth Takes a Bath # Welcome to Boxmore/T.K.O. # The Secret Box/Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love # Procrastination/I'm With Stupid # Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown # Fish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games # Rad on Strike/Dendy, K.O., and the Monster Season 3 # The Grass is Always Greener/Heroguard on Duty # Club K.O./My Pretty Dragon # Just One Bite/The Bully # Nasty Burger/Idiot Box # Major Glory and Robin IV/Doing Time # Snowball Effect/One Gar's Trash # As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? # No Weenies Allowed/Raymond Returns # Gar Borg/Rock-a-Bye Birdie # Wet Painters/Gar's Bodega Training Video # Party Pooper Hero # Chocolate with Nuts/Major Glory and Robin V # New Student Clarence/Sharks # Ugh # The Great Dinosaur Race/Mid-Life Gar # Born Again Gar/I Had an Accident # Land/The Camping Episode # Missing Identity/Boxman's Army # The Hero Who Could Fly # K.O. Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot Season 4 # Fear of a /Shell of a Man # The Lost Mattress/Gar VS. Boxman # Have You Seen This Dinosaur? # Skill Crane/Good Neighbors # Selling Out/Funny Hero # Dunces and Dragons # Enemy-in-Law/Major Glory and Robin VI: The Motion Picture # Clarence Smartpants/ # Towers/Ms. Keane, You're Fired # Ghost Host/Chimp Ahoy # Girl of a Birthday/Karate Island # All that Glitters/Wishing You Well # New Leaf/Once Bitten # Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck # Radtastic Voyage/That's No Lady # The Thing/Hocus Pocus # Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb # Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies # The Fat Purloiner/Rad Wood # Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 # Friend or Foe? # The Original Fry Chef/Night Light # Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us # Spy Buddies/Car Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname # New Digs/Gar à la Mode # Roller Cowards/Boxmore Sweet Boxmore # To Love a Burger/Breath of Fresh Radicles # Money Talks/K.O. VS. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing # The Krusty Hero/Sing a Song of Clarence # A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate # Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch # Atlantis # Picture Day/Clarence No Pay/ # Blackened Hero/Major Glory VS. K.O. # The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Kappa # Pest of the West # 20,000 Burgers Under the Sea/The Battle of Lakewood # What Ever Happened to K.O.? # The Two Faces of Radicles/K.O.henge # Banned in Lakewood Plaza/ Season 6 # House Fancy/ Road # Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice # K.O.icus/Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal/Gone # The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached # Giant Radicles/No Nose Knows # Burger Caper/Boxman's Regular # Driving Buddies/The Chronicle # The Slumber Party/Grooming Baby Teeth # K.O. VS. the Big One # Porous Pockets/Choir Boys # Delicious Destroyers/The Card # Dear Vikings/Ditchin' # the Pirate/ Lodge # Rad's Visit/To Hero or Not to Hero # Shuffleboarding/Professor Radicles # Pet or Pests/Robot Overload # Gullible Hero/Overbooked # No Hat for Clarence/Toy Store of Doom # Sand Castles in the Sand/Fur Shocked # Boxmore Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary # Truth or Hero # House Fever/Boxmore Caverns # The Clash of Season 7 # -Vision/I ♥ Dancing # Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer # Someone's in the Kitchen with Dendy/The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons/Model Hero # Keep Lakewood Plaza Beautiful/A Pal for Baby Teeth # Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Gar # The Curse of ???/Radicles in Wonderland # K.O.'s Last Stand # Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains # A Day Without Tears/Summer Job # One Coarse Meal/Baby Teeth in Love # The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze # Grandma's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money # The Monster Who Came to Lakewood Plaza/Welcome to the Lakewood Plaza Triangle # The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain # Trenchbillies/K.O.cano! # The Great Burger Caper # That Sinking Feeling/Karate Wendell # Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side/Earworm # Hide and Then What Happens?/Furback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece/??? Attack # You Don't Know K.O./Tunnel of Glove # Delicious Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa # New Man in Town/Love that Girl # Big Sister Connie/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 # Accidents Will Happen/The Other Burger # Drive Thru/The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game/Sentimental Hero # Frozen Face-Off # Radicles's School for Grown-Ups/Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Rad/The Googly Artiste # A Family Vacation # Clarence's Staycation/Walking the Boxman # Mooncation/Mr. Gar Takes a Vacation # Ghoul Fools # Major Glory Begins/Boxman's Good Eye # Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Clarence # House Sittin' for Dendy/Smoothe Jazz at Lakewood Plaza # Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Hero # The Deca Burger That Ate Lakewood Plaza/Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining K.O./Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Fish # Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble # Shannon 2.0/InK.O.iac # Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. # Raditis/Demolition Doofus # Treats!/For Here or to Go # It's a K.O. Christmas! # Super Evil Cartoonic Villain Team Up is Go!/Boxmore Fricassee # The Good Deca Name/Move It or Lose It # Hello Lakewood Plaza! Season 9 # Extreme Spots/Kappa Record # Clarence-Man!/Baby Teeth's New Toy # License to Milkshake/Rad Baby # Little Blue Book/Bumper to Bumper # Eek, a Spider!/Rad Defense # Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula # It Came From Goo Lagoon # Safe Deposit Gar/Boxman's Pet # Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance # /Yeti Gar # K.O., You're Fired # Lost in Lakewood Plaza/Tutor Sauce # Rad Plus One/The Executive Treatment # Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel # Sanctuary!/What's Eating Clarence? # Clarence! The Game/The Sewers of Lakewood Plaza # K.O. LongPants/Johnny's Gym # The Bowl/Married to Money # Mall Girl Dee Dee/Two Thumbs Down # vs./CopyK.O. DittoPants # Sold!/Lame and Fortune # Goodbye, ? # Dendy's Nutmare/Bulletin Board # Food Con Castaways/Dino Mail # House Invasion/Salsa Imbecilicus # Mutiny on the Plaza/The Whole Tooth Season 10 # Whirly Brains/Major K.O. # Unreal Estate/Code Blue # Mimic Madness/House Worming # Snooze You Lose/ Katering # K.O.'s Place/Boxman Gets the Boot # Life Insurance/Burst Your Bubble # Boxman Retires/Trident Trouble # The Incredible Shrinking Hero/Sportz? # The Getaway/Lost and Found # Clarence's Coupon/Out of the Picture # Feral Friends/Don't Wake Clarence Films * The K.O.Bob HeroPants Movie (2004) * The K.O.Bob Movie: Hero Out of Water (2015) Gallery K.O..png Character-Image-Clarence-389x270.png Baby Teeth.png Radicles.png Mr. Gar.png Dendy.png Lord Baxman.png Shannon.png Ms_Keane.png Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory).png Johnny Bravo.jpg Major Glory.png Robin.png Robot Jones.png Grim.png Ray.png Cyborg.png Jake Spidermonkey.png Joker.jpg Superman As Diego The Tiger.png Wonder Woman DCAU 001.jpg Starfire.png Snake Jailbird.png T-Rex.jpg Rain_2_png.png|Rain as Invincibubble Spider-man198105m.jpg|Spider-Man as Mr. Superawsomeness Ninnin-blue.png|Blue Ranger as Sour Note 2012-05-30 2238.png|Iron Man as Sir Pinch-a-Lot Vix.jpg|Vix as The Rodent Hulkstand (1).png|The Hulk as Plank-Ton The Simpsons Mr. Burns.png|Mr. Burns as Burger Beard PTR US cover Parappa.png|Parappa the Rapper as Bubbles Yeti (Disney).jpg Magic Mirror (Shrek).png Scooby-Doo.png Enid.png Carnotaurus.gif T.K.O.png Yogi Bear.jpg Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg Bendy.jpg Shaggy_Rogers.png RangerSmith.png Ben Tennyson.png Hopper.png 617292-thomas-and-friends.jpg 2497139-kratos.png Marlin the clownfish.jpg ZangiefSSFII.jpg It's Crinkly wrinkly.png Ultraman.png Eustace Bagge.png Black Adam.png Darksied.png Thanos.png Daphene as Sue Ellen.jpg|Daphne Blake as Nancy Suzy Fish Johnny-depp-captain-jack-sparrow-pirates-of-the-carribean.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow as Jack Kahuna Laguna Mr Commissioner gordon.jpg|Commissioner Gordon as Dr. Gill Gilliam Smurfette in Smurfs The Lost Village.jpg|Smurfette as Mrs. Grisstelpuss Image-chad-1-.png|Chad as Herb Star Mary.png|Mary as Margie Star Jasper Finish.png Ernesto2.png Jethro.png Winnie the Pooh.jpg E.B.png Courage.a.jpg KevinEd.png Aquaman.jpg The Flash As Sid The Sloth.jpeg Batman As Manny.png It's Colewort.png Braniac.png Bane.png Shazam.png Ultron.png King Louie.png 220px-Magilla_Gorilla.jpg| Dectective Chimp.png David Hasselhoth.jpg Two-Face.png Category:SpongeBob SqaurePants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Latias425